


One Hell Of A Hershey Bar

by Archangelsanonymous (Pattypixie)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Dirty Talk, Episode: s05e08 Changing Channels, First Time, Gags, Grace-Powered Orgasms, Happy Ending, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Only because the construct can't talk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sam In Panties, Soul Bond, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Gabriel, Trickster Gabriel, Wall Sex, Wing Kink, its complicated, just so much porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattypixie/pseuds/Archangelsanonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the beginning of Changing Channels, Sam goes to check out the house that the "Hulk" broke into. What he finds is something a little less green, a little more gold, and a lot more fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BECAUSE SAM WALKED INTO THAT HOTEL ROOM WITH FAR TOO MUCH SWAGGER. And if I know anything about the Winchesters, Sam would not be okay with teaming up with a creature who killed his brother that many times. (Even if it was all a lesson for Sam and Gabriel was pulling the poor boys pigtails I mean for god sakes GET A ROOM YOU TWO)

   Sam stepped cautiously over the police tape that attempted to cover a large,-- ablit human-shaped--hole that had been torn in the entrance of the Ohio home. He stepped quietly though the house, gun in hand, making sure it was clear. It was ludicrously unfair that he should have to do this alone while Dean checked out the body back at the morgue. Dean hated body duty. Sam rolled his eyes, remembering that the coroner was actually pretty damn attractive, for someone that works with corpses.

   It was for the best really, seeing as Sam had sworn off women of any species after Ruby. Any woman he was ever interested in ended up evil, dead, or both. Plus, there was an impending apocalypse to focus on, and it was a bit of a time monger.

    Something crinkled under Sam's feet and he bent down to get a closer look, gun still poised. Was that...a Snickers wrapper? Wait. Candy...Lou Ferrigno...Oh shi--

   "Hiya, kiddo."

   Sam's head snapped up and his eyes locked on the blond man that had just appeared sitting on the dining room table. The man winked and took a bite of his candy bar as Sam slowly stood, gun poised to fire. Sam's feelings were mixed, as he stared at the pagan deity. His mind was torn between the impossibly cute janitor he had had instant chemistry with, and the homicidal maniac that had killed Dean over a hundred times. Not to mention, Sam had resigned himself to the fact that he was probably never going to see the trickster again.

   "I know I said we wouldn't go after you, but we can't just ignore..." Sam looked around the trashed home. "This."

   "C'mon Sammy, give me a little credit," the trickster said, hopping off the table. "I stayed off your radar for two years. You think I staged this on accident? I was bored and wanted to see you crazy kids."

   "You wanted to see us?" Sam asked, confused. "Why?"

   "Well honestly, I wanted to see you, Samsquatch." The trickster snapped his fingers and the gun disappeared from Sam's hands.

   "What?" Sam backed away a little, the security from his gun now lost.

   "Listen, maaaaybe we got off on the wrong foot, but even you couldn't have missed the sparks flying at the college, am I right?" The trickster cocked an eyebrow and Sam felt his face flush.

   "Sorry, but I don't usually date pagan gods who have a habit of murdering my brother," Sam explained, clenching his fists a bit.

   "Oh please, bygones and all that jazz," the trickster sighed. "Let me make it up to you." He caught the look in Sam's eye and amended his offer. "Without killing me. Wouldn't be much fun for either of us then, would it?"

   "I beg to differ," Sam replied, "but I'll hear you out."

   "Well, have a seat then," the trickster snapped again and a bed materialized under Sam, knocking him off his feet.

   "Woah wait, I--"

   The trickster straddled him on the bed and ran his hands up Sam's chest. "Relax," he said,  bringing one hand to rest on the back of Sam's neck. "My method of persuasion happens to be physical." He pulled Sam's head closer and let his breath ghost over the human's mouth for a moment before finally bringing their lips together.

   The hunter was hesitant at first, but quickly relaxed under the deity. Wasn't this what he really wanted anyway? Sam reached up with his hands and placed one on each side of the trickster's head, kissing him fiercely. To say it had been a while would be an understatement, and the being was unexpectedly addicting. Sam pulled away for a moment to catch his breath and saw just how amazing the trickster looked, all swollen lips and golden eyes.

   "Do you have a real name?" He asked, running his hands through the other man's hair.

   "Loki," the god hummed, closing his eyes as Sam's fingers were entangled in his hair.

   "Aren't you a little far from home?" Sam tugged on Loki's hair, exposing his neck so he could kiss and bite it softly.

   "Does it matter?" Loki ground himself down into Sam's groin and received a moan in reply.

   "Fuck no," Sam breathed, kissing down Loki's collarbone as he undid the buttons on the trickster's shirt. Once his shirt was undone, Loki pushed Sam down onto the bed with his fingertips. Sam groaned as he fell back onto the mattress, the force causing him to bounce a little. No one had ever been able to manhandle him like that and, God, was that the hottest thing ever. He scrambled backwards up the bed and Loki followed, nimbly unbuttoning Sam's shirt.

   "I'm gonna give you the best fucking blow job of your life," Loki vowed, running his hands down Sam's sides and resting them on his hips. "Then, I'm going to fuck you so well, you'll never be able to get off on anyone's cock but mine."  

   Sam took a sharp breath at the trickster's promise, but managed a soft laugh. "Is that so?" Loki responded by undoing Sam's belt, unbuttoning his jeans, then bending down to mouth at the bulge that was only covered by thin linen.

   “Trust me, Sammy,” Loki’s eyes flicked up as he pulled the elastic from Sam’s boxers down. “My powers aren’t the only thing that make me a god. You won’t want anyone else after me.”

   The hunter gasped as his cock was freed from his boxers, bouncing lightly against his stomach. He closed his eyes and threw his head back, relishing the trickster’s breath on the sensitive skin. It had all happened so fast, but any worry or doubt was swept from Sam’s mind, the moment he felt Loki’s mouth close on him. The god hadn’t been wrong. Sam moaned with every lick and suck, trying to buck up into the wet heat, but his hips being forced down by Loki’s inhuman hold on him. One hand was fisted in golden hair while the other clung to the sheets like a lifeline. Every time Loki took him deep and swallowed, Sam arched his back and saw stars behind his eyelids.

   “Fuck, Loki, I--” Sam was cut off by his own moan when the trickster’s finger started circling his rim. The hunter chanced a look down and his eyes were met with Loki’s, a ring of gold barely visible outside of the pure black of his pupils.

   “Come for me, Sam,” the deity ordered, pulling off and punctuating with a soft lick to Sam’s slit. “I want to taste you.” His mouth closed around the head of Sam’s cock and sucked, pressing his tongue under the ridge. The moment Loki’s finger breached his entrance, Sam was gone. He called out Loki’s name like a prayer and felt tears running down his cheeks as he climaxed, not sure if it was magic or skill that was causing him to come like a freight train. To be honest, he didn’t really care. The trickster swallowed everything that Sam gave him, greedily lapping up any left behind and humming at the taste.

   “I haven’t received a sacrifice like that in a long time, kiddo,” Loki commented, pulling Sam’s pants and boxers down the rest of the way.”Can’t wait for the second half.” Loki licked his lips and drew Sam’s arms up so they were over his head holding them there with some kind of invisible force.

   “What do you mean by sacrifice?” Sam breathed, suddenly a bit worried he was about to become dinner.

   Loki must have registered the concern on his face, because the trickster laughed. “Don’t worry, sugar,” he grinned and settled between Sam’s legs. “Eating humans isn’t really my thing. Too chewy.” He nuzzled his nose against Sam’s balls, the hunter’s erection becoming interested again with hot breath cascading over his hole. “I feed off sexual energy. Much more satisfying, don’t you think?”

   Sam moaned in agreement, his brain turning to mush at the first swipe of Loki’s tongue across his entrance. The pagan opened him up, first with his tongue then slowly working his fingers in, one digit at a time. Sam had never felt anything like it before. Loki was sensual and revering, like Sam was the god and deserving of worship. Every gasp and moan was replied with a soft kiss or lick along with words of encouragement that flowed through Sam’s bones like scripture. Loki pushed three fingers into the hunter, pressing his sweet spot, and grinning at the reaction it caused.

   “I’m ready,” Sam moaned. “Loki, please.” He arched his back off the bed, unconsciously putting himself on display for the god.

   Loki hummed, removing his fingers and trailing them up Sam’s body, the tanned skin reacting with shivers and goosebumps. “You are downright gorgeous,” the deity said, running a hand through Sam’s hair and bending close to his ear. “And I’m going to completely ruin you.” He tugged on the chestnut locks in his hand and Sam let out a wanton moan. Loki let go and undid his pants as he placed soft kisses down Sam’s chest, stopping to nip at his hip bones. He shoved his jeans down and hissed a little at the cold air hitting his swollen cock. Once the trickster kicked his jeans off, he crawled up Sam’s body, taking in the miles of soft skin. Loki latched onto a pulse point on Sam’s neck and sucked, determined to leave a mark and claim the human as his own. He moaned and pushed his hips into Sam’s, causing them both gasp.

   “I need…” Sam panted.

   “What, Sam?” Loki breathed, placing a kiss on the hunter’s lips. “What do you need?”

   “You,” he replied. “I need you so badly.”

   “I know,” the trickster made his way back down Sam’s body and lined himself up. “Now, let me give it to you.” He licked his palm and slicked himself up a bit before pressing his member against Sam’s hole. “You sure you’re ready?” Sam nodded fervently and Loki pushed in slowly, massaging the human’s hips as he did.

   Sam took deep breaths as the deity buried himself inside him. It make him feel so full, so whole and complete, like this pagan god was the piece he had been missing inside himself for so long. Was this how it was supposed to feel? Before Sam was able to ask, Loki claimed his mouth and licked into it, pulling a moan out of him as the god bottomed out.

   “Sam, Sam, Sam…” Loki chanted, trying to restrain himself from losing control and thrusting into him mercilessly. “You feel so amazing.”

   “Planning on moving anytime soon?” Sam whispered, smirking as Loki pulled away.

   “So impatient,” the trickster growled, pulling out then slamming back into Sam, producing a loud moan. “Just can’t wait for me to fuck you, huh?” Sam threw his head back as Loki pounded into him, hitting his prostate with almost every thrust. He could barely think over all the pleasure, his senses being filled with gold. Gold and lust and Loki and grace and gold and heaven and…

   “Gabriel…” Sam moaned, thoughtlessly, causing Loki to pause a moment before fucking into Sam even harder. “I’m gonna…”

   “Careful, Sam,” Loki groaned, ducking his head, letting his hair brush over the human’s skin. “Not ‘till I say.” Sam whined and clenched around the trickster, causing the god to cry out. “Fuck! Sam!”

   “I want you to come in me,” Sam breathed, wrapping his legs around the deity’s waist.

   “Yeah,” Loki panted. “Whatever you want.” He wrapped his hand around the hunter’s cock, and that was all it took for Sam to come with a shout, coating both of their chests with thick white ropes. Loki put his hand over Sam’s eyes and followed shortly after, burying himself deep in the human and filling him as much as possible. Bright light peeked out from behind Loki’s hand, but Sam was too blissed out to think too much of it. Probably some pagan thing. Loki removed his hand and rolled over on the bed next to Sam, breathing heavily.

   “This doesn’t make me your sex slave or something does it?” Sam asked softly, turning his head to nose Loki’s hair. He felt the invisible binding on his wrists lift and he wrapped an arm around the god.

   “Only if you want,” the trickster offered, nipping at Sam’s jaw. “I wouldn’t say no.”

   Sam hummed and stretched, moving to get off the bed. “I’ll definitely think about it.”

   "Hey, do you remember what you called me earlier?" Loki asked, letting his hand trail down Sam's back as he got up.

   "Was it the wrong name or something?" Sam looked up, trying to recall. "I don't really remember anything other than you making me go completely crazy." Sam grinned and looked back at Loki, who was grinning as well.

   "Nah. Just something I haven't heard in a while," Loki yawned and stretched.

   Sam sat up and ran a finger through the spunk on his chest, making a face. “Is there a sink around here?”

   Loki lazily snapped his fingers, cleaning up Sam and himself. He waved his finger in a circle and Sam was dressed again.

   “Thank you?” Sam raised an eyebrow and smiled.

   “I figured you probably have to get back to your bro,” Loki crossed his hands behind his head and sighed. “I’m gonna bask in the afterglow for a while. And don’t worry, Samm-o.” The trickster winked. “I’ll see you soon.” He snapped his fingers again and Sam found himself in the house, no sign of Loki or the bed, but a plethora of candy wrappers lay at his feet. He picked a handful up and smiled, stuffing them in his pocket before heading back to the hotel.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since y'all were so INSISTENT about having a sequel. Here we are. 
> 
> Unbeta'd because I'm lazy.

   Okay. It was official. Sam was a complete idiot. He shifted uncomfortably in his doctor’s coat and eventually just jammed his hands in the pockets, ducking his head to avoid eye contact with anyone. The scrubs were comfortable enough, but the coat was heavy, weighed down with the idiocy of the situation. Dean had convinced him that it was a good idea to split up to find a way out, Sam rolled his eyes as he walked. Probably just wanted to find his favorite nurse on the show and take his “guilty pleasure” to the next level.

   Sam wandered, every turn leading him to hallway after hallway that looked exactly the same, filled with extras that all looked alike, and all with that ridiculous soft-rock, adult contemporary music playing over the speakers. Eventually he got to a hallway that never seemed to end, getting longer and longer the further he walked. Sam stopped and pinched the bridge of his nose. Of course there was no end.

   “Hey, Kiddo.” A familiar voice came floating out of the speakers that made Sam’s pulse start to race. He shoved a cart out of the way and backed up against one of the walls so he could see where the being was coming from. The music went silent and the extras froze causing Sam to grit his teeth, hoping his blood flow would stop redirecting to his crotch. Footsteps started to come from his left and he turned to see Loki turn the corner, still dressed as Doctor Sexy. He mentally punched himself for thinking how accurate that title was.

   The trickster stopped in front of him and smirked. “Sam,” he acknowledged, looking the hunter up and down.

   “Loki,” Sam tried to back up more as he felt the being’s gaze wash over him.

   “Don’t be shy,” Loki licked his lips and raised a hand up to Sam’s face. “You weren’t yesterday.”

   Sam grabbed Loki’s wrist before he got to close and squeezed. “That was before you trapped my brother and I in a daytime soap.”

   “Come on, Samsquatch,” The trickster easily overpowered Sam and brought his arm down with Sam’s to his side. “I’m just having a bit of fun, and I’d really like it if you joined in.”

   Sam’s breath caught in his throat at the show of power, reminding him of the night before. Loki had just thrown him on the bed with a couple fingertips and, Sam was pretty sure he now had a major kink for being dominated. He swallowed hard as Loki crowded him, still staring each other down. The trickster obviously had some kind of weird power over him. Some kind of spell that was making him irresistible. That was the only explanation, right? That was why Sam had no other desire than to drop to his knees at that very second and let the deity fuck his face and use him in every way imaginable. Holy fuck. He threw his head back and groaned at his own imagination as Loki’s hands found their way into his hair.

   “See?” He tugged a bit on Sam’s locks, then put his hands on the hunter’s shoulders. “Just a little fun.”

   “Yeah, okay,” Sam agreed, surging forward and capturing Loki’s lips in a kiss. It was desperate and full of tongue and teeth, but neither could be bothered to care. The trickster moaned into the kiss, lifting his leg up as if he was trying to literally climb Sam. The hunter obliged him and lifted the being as they kissed, letting his legs wrap around his waist.

   “So, Doctor,” Sam teased, moving to nip at Loki’s neck. “What room should I go to for my examination?”

   Loki moaned and wrapped his legs tighter around Sam, pushing his erection against the hunter’s stomach. “Any room will do, you kinky bastard.”

   Sam chuckled and lead them to a room across the hall, using the trickster’s back to open the door. He set Loki down on the exam table, still kissing him as he moved his hands up to push the doctor’s coat off of the deity's shoulders. Once it was off, Sam ran his hands down Loki’s thighs and dropped to his knees.

   “Woah, I thought I was the one giving the examination,” the trickster argued.

   “Well, I’m the one wearing the white coat,” Sam smirked up at him and winked before rubbing his face against the inside of Loki’s thighs.

   Loki gasped as he felt Sam’s breath through the thin fabric and groaned. “Can’t argue with that.” He tangled one hand up in Sam’s hair as the other was behind him, bracing against the table and crinkling the exam paper. Sam started to untie Loki’s scrubs and let him rut against his hand a bit before grabbing the waistband and tugging. The trickster lifted up and let Sam pull the bottoms down, his dick bouncing up once the waistband had cleared. Sam could feel his mouth fill with saliva as he stared at the deity’s swollen cock. That had been inside him less than 24 hours ago, and he couldn’t help but want more.

   “While I’m glad you’re appreciating the aesthetics of my junk, I really need to fuck your face right now,” Loki said, snapping Sam out of his thoughts. What the fuck was he daydreaming for anyway? The real thing was right in front of him, and he was more than happy to oblige...but not too quickly. Sam started in on Loki’s thighs, kissing and nipping at the soft, milky white skin that resided there. He could feel the trickster squirm and hear him panting above him as Sam moved closer and closer to his cock. The hunter’s breath ghosted over Loki’s cock, causing him to thrust up, the tip barely brushing Sam’s lips. That simple, soft touch drove the being past the point of patience, causing him to grab the back of Sam’s head and push himself into the hunter’s mouth. The action caught Sam by surprise, but he was able to ready his throat in time, allowing Loki to use him.

   “Fucking tease,” Loki hissed, holding Sam’s head in place as he thrust up into it. Sam braced himself against the exam table, arms on either side of the being as his face was being fucked. Spit dripped down his chin as Sam moaned around Loki’s cock, relishing the feeling of being used. He swallowed what he could, getting drunk off of the salty taste of precome that he was the cause of. Too quickly, Loki pulled Sam off of him, causing the hunter to whine with the loss.

   “Don’t worry, my little cockslut,” he said, jumping off of the table and wiping a bit of drool off of Sam’s chin. “I’ve got an idea.”

   Sam narrowed his eyes. “‘M not a cockslut,” he argued, wiping the rest of his chin off with his coat sleeve.

   Loki raised an eyebrow and chuckled. “That may have been true before you met me, sugar,” he kicked off his bottoms the rest of the way and walked over to the cabinets. “Now. Clothes off.” Sam obeyed and took his coat and scrubs off in what was probably record time while Loki rummaged through the drawers. “Ah. Here we are.” The trickster turned around holding a bottle of lube and a cock ring.

   “Couldn’t you have just snap--mmmph!” Sam was interrupted by a strip of fabric appearing on his mouth like a gag.

   “I really didn’t want to have to do that,” Loki sighed, motioning for Sam to get on the exam table. “But you are just so damn mouthy.” Sam got up onto the bed and kept quiet as the fabric in his mouth was slowly soaked with his saliva. Loki flipped the cockring over his fingers a couple times before rolling it onto Sam’s cock, the tip already wet and dripping precome. Sam moaned as the trickster stroked him, bucking up into the touch.

   “Hmm..knew you might need that,” Loki stepped away and rounded to table, stopping at the end. “Lay down. Legs up.” Sam did as he was told, grabbing the back of his knees so that his ass was on full display for the pagan god. There was something about him that always made Sam want his approval. He craved it even. Loki bent over and inspected the still red, swollen hole he had claimed the night before. He swiped a finger across and it opened for him slightly, begging for something to be shoved inside.

   The trickster smiled and poured a little lube on his finger before sliding it easily into Sam. “You may not be a cockslut, Sammy, but your ass sure is,” he observed, already prepared to put a second finger inside the hunter. Sam moaned around the gag, arching his back as Loki worked into him. So, maybe the trickster was right, and maybe Sam had taken an extra long shower the night before because he fucking himself on his fingers. He also may have spent half the night looking up dildos and plugs online because, yeah, he fucking loved something in his ass. He loved it even more if it happened to be a certain deity's cock. Sam made a little extra noise around the gag and got Loki’s attention.

   “Got something to say?” The trickster snapped the fingers on his free hand and Sam’s gag was removed.

   “Okay, yes,” Sam panted, still moaning as Loki pressed up into his sweet spot. “I am.”

   “You are...what?” Loki grinned, working a third finger into Sam. The hunter mumbled something and the being thrust in even harder, practically forcing the words out of him.

   “A slut! Fuck!” Sam moaned, ripping the exam paper as he clutched it. “I’m a slut for your cock, okay? Will you PLEASE fuck me already?”

   “Mmm…” Loki pulled his fingers out of Sam, then pulled the hunter to him by his thighs. “That’s what I like to hear.” He easily lifted Sam off the table, then turned and shoved him up against the wall. “Now, let’s feed that hunger, shall we?” Loki moved his hands to Sam’s ass and slowly lowered him into his cock. The position they were in was unreal and Sam only had a moment to process it before the trickster was slowly filling him up. Sam leaned his head back against the cool tile and clawed at Loki’s shoulders for purchase.

   “Oh God, Loki,” Sam moaned once he felt that he had sunk fully onto the trickster’s cock. Loki thrust softly into Sam, until the hunter nodded, indicating that he could move more. He anchored Sam against the wall and fucked up into the hunter without restraint, causing Sam to cry out with each thrust. Like before, the room blurred and his vision was replaced with gold. His senses were overloaded and he could feel something in him. More than lust, more than pleasure...more ethereal. He glanced down at Loki and swore he saw wings coming out of his back. Not just one set either, but three. The name was coming to him again. Gold...Soft...Messenger...Gabri--

   Loki narrowed his eyes at Sam, then pulled off his cockring. “Come on, baby. I want you to come.”

   One more thrust and Sam gratefully obliged, coming with a shout all over his chest. He went limp and the trickster fucked into him a couple more times before climaxing as well, clutching Sam to him and pushing him down on to his cock. Loki carried a passed out Sam over to the exam table, laid him down and snapped his fingers, cleaning him up and putting his doctor’s clothes back on. The trickster sighed and pushed a strand of hair out of Sam’s face. He was getting to close to figuring it out, and Loki couldn’t have that. The trickster heard a hand on the door and he disappeared as Sam started to stir.

   “Are you taking a fucking nap?” Dean yelled, opening the door. Sam sat up and yawned.

  “What? No. I--” Sam looked around for a sign of Loki but found nothing. Did he dream what just happened?

  “Whatever, bitch. Let's just find a way out of here okay?” Dean rolled his eyes and walked out the door. Sam shook his head and followed his brother out the door. He could figure out what happened later.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBH this one kinda ran away from me a bit. There will probably be one more chapter. :P
> 
> Un-betaed. Please enjoy. :D

   After a while, Sam had learned to close his eyes when he felt the change coming. If he didn’t, light just filled his vision and blinded him for close to 10 minutes...or an hour...maybe days? He had lost almost all track and sense of time. The change felt like a jolt. Lightning would run up his spine whenever the trickster got bored of whatever TV torture he had decided to put them through. As annoying as it was, he usually caught on quickly when it came to what they were meant to play, causing the “scenes” to run shorter. Sometimes though, if Loki really enjoyed a particular role, he would leave them there way longer than seemed necessary. Sam and Dean had almost considered finding an actual apartment to live in on Sesame Street.

   The familiar feeling of change came quickly after the Herpexia commercial (thank god that only lasted a few minutes), and he closed his eyes as the new scene washed over him. Sam sighed as he felt the atmosphere even out and the new environment settling. It was the music that hit his ears first. It reminded him of late nights, waking up and finding that Dean had ordered a pay-per-view…

   Oh, fuck no. He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. Nope. This was not happening. And with his BROTHER?!

   “Relax, sugar. How sick do you think I am?”

   Sam didn’t really take the time to wonder how the pagan god had read his mind, and instead opened his eyes slowly. He was seated on the edge of a very comfortable bed placed in what looked like a very expensive hotel room. The trickster wasn’t anywhere in sight. What he was wearing was much more concerning. Soft, black stockings covered his legs to mid-thigh, where he could only imagine they were being held up by some kind of magic. Apart from the stockings, the only other article of clothing he had on was a pair of black, lace panties. He crossed his legs and his arms, trying to save what little modesty he had left.

   A knock came from the door and Sam jumped a little. “Um,” he squirmed a little on sheets, trying to get used to the feel of the new clothing. “Who is it?”

   “Room service!” the person behind the door answered. Sam narrowed his eyes. Could this get any more cheesy?

   “C-Come in,” Sam instantly regretted saying as the door handle turned and Loki sauntered in, sporting a red vest and a horribly fake moustache. His opening grin dropped as he saw Sam trying to cover himself the best he could.

   “I think you’re misunderstanding your role here, Samster,” the trickster said, closing the door and ripping off the moustache. “You’re supposed to be the wanton slut, not the shy virgin, which I know for a fact is a lie.”

   “I am NOT making a porn with you,” Sam insisted, reaching behind him and grabbing a pillow to cover with. “Find me another role to play.”

   Loki rubbed his upper lip where the adhesive still burned a bit and took a seat next to Sam on the bed. Even though he was covering himself up, he couldn’t help but look at Sam like he was the most decadent thing in the universe.

   “Sam,” the trickster placed a hand on the hunter’s exposed thigh and bit his lip at the feel of the stocking under his fingertips. “It’s just a role. And you can’t tell me it’s one you haven’t wanted to play before.”

   Sam closed his eyes and sucked in a breath as one of Loki’s fingers found their way under his stocking. Honestly, he was starting to get real sick of how easily the pagan god could make him lose all sense of logic and reason. The being brought out these primal urges in him, and the pure want that was radiating off of Loki was intoxicating. This feeling...It had to be a trick. Like how he knew how to perform surgery. He was just accepting his role. Obviously.

   Sam threw the pillow to the side and pulled Loki on top of him. “You want a slut, hmm?” he growled, already hard in his panties.

   Loki looked down at Sam and grinned, golden hair falling in his face. “Oh, baby, trust me. It’s what you want.” He bent down and kissed Sam, biting his lip and pulling a moan out of the hunter. “I’m just happy to oblige.” The trickster pulled off of Sam’s lips and started to trail his mouth down, starting at the human’s neck and making his way down his chest. Sam gasped and bucked at every lingering nip or kiss that Loki lay upon his skin, secretly hoping that there would be marks for him to relish in later. Loki stopped at the lace band of Sam’s panties, nuzzling his nose against the fabric.

   “Do you know how long it took me to figure out what I wanted you to wear?” Loki commented, mouthing along the waistband and sucking a mark into Sam’s hips. “I whipped up constructs of you to model for me. Dozens of them.” He moved down to kissing the fabric around Sam’s covered cock. “They will do anything I want. You know that? Because I create them.” Loki looked up and saw Sam panting, curling his fists in the sheets and trying not to buck up into the pagan’s face. A flash of jealousy came across the hunter’s face when Loki mentioned the constructs and the trickster smiled.

   “What do you make them do?” Sam breathed, not quite sure why he was getting jealous of things that weren’t even real. Especially because they were with a pagan god that they were trying to kill. Or maybe not. His judgement was a little clouded due to the fact that he was current strewn out on a bed, practically begging for said pagan god to fuck him into the mattress.

   “Nothing. I like the real thing,” Loki shrugged, finally putting a mouth on the bulge in Sam’s panties. He licked and sucked Sam through the fabric, addicted the the sounds that were coming from the hunter above him. An idea suddenly struck him and he pulled off, sitting back on his heels. Sam whined, but Loki crawled up his body and put a finger to his lips, shushing him.

   “Would you like to see one, Sammy?” Loki let his finger fall a bit, catching and pulling on Sam’s bottom lip. “Shall I make us a playmate?” Sam registered what the trickster was saying and nodded fevorously. Loki grinned and poised his fingers to snap. “Who do you want to play with, Sam?” Snap. “The angel?” A construct of Castiel appeared in the room dressed in just his trenchcoat and a pair of boxer briefs. Sam shook his head and Loki waved his hand, making the construct disappear. “Dean?” He snapped and a construct of Dean appeared sporting a pair of pink, satin panties and a matching garter belt. Sam looked at Loki alarmingly and the pagan laughed. “He’s not the real Dean. Just thought you might be into that. Erotic codependency and all.” He waved again and Dean dissolved away. “Tell me who you want, sugar.”

   “You,” Sam blurted, no hint of hesitation in his voice. He cleared his throat a bit and licked his lip. “I want another one of you.”

   Loki grinned and snapped his fingers, bringing a construct of himself into the room. This one wore a simple pair of red, silk boxers and his stance was a little uncomfortable. Sam narrowed his eyes at the construct. “Why is he standing like that?” he asked, sitting up on the bed.

   “Since you asked,” Loki smiled and got up from the bed, walking over to the construct. “I thought we might make a Sam-wich tonight, hmm?” He turned the construct around and pulled down the boxers, revealing a bright red plug stuffed up the construct's ass. Sam’s mouth practically watered at the sight of it, the construct’s hole stretched as swollen around the base of the toy. He slid off the bed and walked over to them, reaching out a hand to touch the construct’s back. His fingers recoiled a bit, noticing that everything about it seemed and felt real. Sam trailed his fingertips down the construct’s back and goosebumps popped up in his wake. Loki grinned again as Sam sucked in a breath.

   “It feels so real…” Sam curved his hand around the construct’s ass and squeezed, causing it to whimper.

   “I’m pretty sure I’m the only one that can tell the difference,” Loki explained, walking around behind Sam and wrapping his arms around the hunter’s waist as he went. “So, you like our new playmate?” He kissed Sam’s shoulder and moved a hand up his chest.

   “Very much,” Sam was still fixated on the construct, letting his finger circle the red, puffed up skin around the plug and getting harder at the noises it was making. He grabbed the waist of the construct and held it as he pushed the toy in deeper. The construct gasped and pushed back against Sam’s hand, urging the toy in even further. “Does he talk?”

   “Not if you don’t want him to,” Loki dipped his hand into Sam’s panties and stroked him, pulling a groan out of the hunter. “Now, I’d really like to taste your sweet hole while you’re fucking out new toy into the mattress.”

    Sam quickly turned in Loki’s arms and grabbed the sides of his face, kissing him deeply. “Fuck, you’re amazing,” the hunter panted, running a hand through the pagan’s hair.

    “Mmm...I agree, but you better get your ass back on that bed,” Loki let go and let Sam pull the construct over and practically throw it face down on the bed. Sam pulled the boxers off the construct, kissing it’s inner thighs and biting a little so it would cry out. Once they were discarded, he crawled back up the bed, practically covering the constructs body with his own. Sam grabbed the construct’s face and turned it so that he could kiss it while he slowly pulled out the plug.

   “I don’t know if you can hear or even understand what I’m saying,” Sam hissed into the construct’s ear. “But I’m going to enjoy this. I’m gonna fuck you like I own you. Which I suppose I do. You’re gonna be such a good little sex toy for me, right?” The construct gasped and nodded, pushing pack into Sam’s hips once the toy was out.

   Loki stood at the side of the bed, his pants undone and cock already out, lazily stroking himself to stay hard. He liked the look of Sam on top of him, being a little bit controlling. Something he’d have to try it himself sometime. Sam grabbed a pillow and shoved it underneath the constructs hips, holding them up. The hunter pushed his panties down under his balls and his cock rested in the crack of the construct’s ass, Sam’s hips moving so that it would slide in the slick from the plug. With practically no warning, Sam lined up and pushed himself into the construct, which let out a loud cry upon being entered.

   “God, Loki, you were right,” Sam threw his head back as he gripped the construct’s hips. “He feels fantastic.”

   Loki let himself onto the bed laid down on his stomach behind Sam, to be sure his mouth could reach the hunter’s ass. “Well, let me make you feel even better.” He pushed the lace panties that Sam was still wearing (Bless him.) to the side and licked a stripe across Sam’s hole. The hunter moaned and thrust into the construct, causing Loki to grab his hips to hold them steady. “You can fuck into him when I’m ready to fuck into you,” Loki hissed. “Can you handle that?”

   Sam nodded and whimpered slightly. To have control, then have it taken away from him so quickly was a bit of whiplash, but he loved it. It was like it was in his DNA to do anything that Loki said. The trickster went back to licking Sam’s hole, which opened easily for him, as it always did. He barely had one finger thrusting in and out of him when it was replaced by two. Sam’s hips were in open rebellion, trying desperately to thrust into the construct which was moaning as it tried to move up and down Sam’s cock as much as was possible. After what seemed like hours, Loki had finished opening him up and removed his three fingers.

   “Are you ready?” Loki asked, lining himself up and pushing the head of his cock against Sam’s hole.

   “Fuck, yes!” Sam cried out. “I’ve BEEN read--” He closed his eyes and moaned as the trickster pushed into him, causing him to push into the construct as well. Sam couldn’t hold back any longer and started fucking into the construct under him, almost overwhelmed with the pleasure of Loki thrusting into him every time he pulled out.

   “Oh, baby, you look gorgeous,” Loki breathed in his ear. “Feels so good, huh? Fucking while you’re being fucked? You love it, don’t you?” Sam moaned out a reply, sloppily nodding as his grip tightened on the construct. “See, you are a slut. Deny it as many times as you want, but I’ll keep proving what a dirty little whore you really are. My little hunter whore.” Sam’s ass clenched around Loki’s cock and the trickster groaned, his forehead dropping to the hunter’s shoulder.

   Maybe Loki was right, but he wasn’t in the mindset to contest. Right now there was just him, the construct beneath him making muffled noises into the pillow, ( it may have already come, but fuck if he cared.) and Loki. He vaguely wondered if there would be gold again when the trickster thrust up into him, hitting his prostate and he cried out as his orgasm was practically punched out of him. Sam pulled the construct’s hips up and buried himself into it, forcing his seed deeper, claiming it. Loki thrust up one more time into Sam and groaned as he came, holding the hunter’s hips just as tight, claiming him as well.

   After a moment, Loki pulled out, letting his come leak out of Sam and trail down the hunter’s thighs. He snapped his fingers and the construct disappeared, causing Sam to fall forward on the bed and groan.

   “A little warning would have been nice,” Sam huffed, turning over on the bed. He looked over at Loki who was tucking himself back into his pants. “So, is that it? Have we played our roles enough?”

   The trickster looked up and sighed. “If you have to ask me that, you haven’t.” He walked over and touched Sam on the head. “Go to sleep, Sam.”

   Next thing he knew, he was on a sitcom.

   

 


	4. Chapter 4

   Sam couldn’t sleep. He lay awake, staring at the cheap hotel ceiling as Dean snored in the bed next to him. At the moment, he resented his brother’s carefree attitude toward having just found the lost archangel. Sam supposed he had much more reason to be concerned about the situation than Dean. He still had trouble wrapping his head around it.

   A goddamn archangel had been fucking him. Gabriel, messenger of God, harbinger of justice, had given him the the best sex of his life. He needed answers.

 

   Sam stepped out of the Impala and looked up at the warehouse. If he could slap himself he probably would. Why couldn’t he just walk away? Just accept what happened and move on? Gabriel had probably skipped off to Tahiti or something anyway. Sam slammed the car door and walked to the warehouse door. His hand hesitated above the doorknob. Last time he had opened this door, he found himself in a hospital dressed as a doctor. Slowly, he opened the door and peeked his head and a flashlight in. Upon only seeing the inside of the warehouse, still wet from the sprinklers, he stepped inside. Sam walked over to where they had put the ring of holy oil and shined the light on it. The ground was seared and dry, like the water hadn’t even touched it. That burn will never go away and will stay on the land long after the building is gone. He kneeled down and ran a finger through it, noticing it was still warm.

   “Hi, Sam.”

   Sam flicked his flashlight up toward the voice and bathed Gabriel in light. He had his hands in his pockets and started moving toward Sam, who stood up slowly.

   “Listen, I just--”

   “What the fuck?” Sam interrupted, causing Gabriel to stop. Upon seeing him, everything bubbled up to the surface and he had to get everything out. “I mean, you knew who I was! You knew I was your brother’s vessel! Was this some kind of sick way to get back at him?”

   “Sam, please,” Gabriel begged.

   “No,” Sam gritted his teeth. “You don’t have a word to say to me.” Sam turned his back on Gabriel and sighed. “I don’t even know why I came here. Like I thought I could get some kind of closure by confronting you.” He turned back and shined his light back on Gabriel. “Why are you still here even?”

   “I knew you’d come back,” Gabriel admitted, shrugging. “You always need answers, but that’s only because you ask too many questions.”

   “What’s that supposed to mean?” Sam scoffed.

   “It means that you think too much,” Gabriel snapped, his features hardening to something malicious. “Did you think this was more than just sex? I don’t have the luxury of caring about people, so I don’t bother. You were just a hot piece of ass.”

   Sam narrowed his eyes. “Don’t give me that act, Gabriel. You’re not the only one who bottles up their feelings and prefers to hurt people because you’re too scared to care about them. Dean is my brother, remember?”

   “It doesn’t matter, so just go, Sam,” Gabriel ordered, pointing at the door. “I don’t need someone else calling me out for using and lying to people. Sorry, but I was told I was a piece of shit long before you came along.” He ran a hand through his hair and looked at the ground. “It’s probably better if this stops now anyway.”

   Sam stepped up to Gabriel and lifted his chin up so he could look in his eyes. “Do you want it to stop?”

   “Come on. You don’t--”

   “I said,” Sam moved his hand up and brushed some stray strands of hair behind Gabriel’s ear, “do you want this to stop?”

   Gabriel’s eyes closed as he melted into Sam’s touch. “What will you do if I say that I don’t?”

   Sam bent down and kissed Gabriel softly, sweeter than they had ever kissed before. He moved his hand to run through Gabriel’s hair as he deepened the kiss, feeling the archangel press closer to him. Suddenly the gold he always saw made sense. The thoughts of grace and heaven flooded him again as they kissed, making him gasp a little. _Gabriel…_

   He heard a rustling and the warehouse suddenly glowed softly, like it was bathed in candlelight. Sam looked up and saw glowing, feathered wings jutting out of Gabriel’s back. After marveling at them for a moment, he looked back at Gabriel, his eyes shining golden.

   “Are those…?”

   “Yeah,” Gabriel breathed, flexing them out and back in again. “I mean, technically, they’re just a construct but—“

   “Can I touch them?” Sam asked, already reaching out a hand.

   Gabriel sucked in a breath and ruffled his feathers a bit in anticipation. “God, yes.” Sam hesitated a little before running his hand along the top of Gabriel’s right wing, the glow peeking through between his fingers. After following them as far as he could reach, Sam moved back to the area of the wing and started to card his fingers through the down. The down shimmered against his hand and he could feel the pulses of grace coursing through the appendages. A soft moan pulled Sam out of his trance and he saw that it was coming from Gabriel. He was gripping Sam’s sides and pushing his erection into Sam’s thigh.

   “Your wings?” Sam asked, lightly grabbing a fistful of feathers. Gabriel nodded, panting a little, and Sam tugged on what was in his hand. The archangel threw his head back and gasped, grinding against Sam. The hunter groaned and put his other hand at the small of Gabriel’s back, holding him close. “Bed. Now,” Sam growled into Gabriel’s ear.

   Gabriel snapped his fingers and a bed appeared behind him in the middle of the warehouse. Sam guided Gabriel down onto the mattress, letting his wings spread out under him and drape over the sides, brushing the floor. He crawled on top of the archangel, straddling him as he kissed and bit lightly at Gabriel’s neck.

   “Sam…” Gabriel breathed as the hunter’s hands made their way back into his wings, softly stroking and running his fingers through them. No one had ever been this gentle with him before. Gabriel could feel his grace swell as it reacted to Sam’s soul.

Not wanting to ruin the sensitivity of the moment, Gabriel slowly made their clothing disappear, skin gradually touching skin. Sam moved down Gabriel’s chest, kissing his skin as the clothing faded. Once he had gone too far, Sam slid his hands out of Gabriel’s wings and moved them down his sides, taking in every inch of the archangel’s skin. Gabriel moaned at the reverence.

   “Gabriel,” Sam breathed, inches away from the angel’s cock. “My angel.” He buried his nose into the soft hair below Gabriel’s belly. Everything about Gabriel smelled like sugar and sunlight, but also like spices and the ocean. He smelled like power and time and reminded Sam of what he was. Gabriel smelled like home.

   Sam licked a stripe up Gabriel’s cock and moaned as he closed his mouth around the tip. Gabriel’s hands found their way into Sam’s hair and he ran his fingers through it, whispering soft words of encouragement. His wings twitched, jumping up every time Sam did something particularly creative with his tongue. Sam lavished Gabriel’s cock, putting pressure under the head and licking into the slit. He lapped at the sensitive tip, causing Gabriel to curse and cry out his name. Sam took Gabriel into his mouth as far as he could, swallowing as the head hit the back of his throat. Gabriel chanted his name like a prayer, tightening his hold in the human’s hair. His wings glowed brighter, filling the warehouse with light as he came closer to his climax. Sam felt a pull on his hair, urging him to pull off, but he refused, choosing instead to take Gabriel as deep as he could.

   “Sam…please,” Gabriel gasped. “Close your eyes…tight…”

    Sam did as he was instructed seconds before he heard Gabriel cry out and felt warm saltiness burst on his tongue. Behind his eyelids he could see a bright light and he could feel Gabriel’s wings flailing as he arched off the mattress. The light subsided and he opened his eyes back up, licking away the rest of Gabriel’s come and looking up at the panting, nearly spent archangel. Sam finished cleaning Gabriel up and crawled back up the bed, capturing Gabriel’s lips. The angel moaned at the taste of his seed mixed with Sam and pulled him close, wrapping his massive wings around them both.

   Sam pulled away slightly and stared into Gabriel’s eyes, the color that gold only aspired to be. Until now he had never realized how much he had fallen for the angel. It was never just sex. This was what was meant to happen. A tear dropped onto Gabriel’s cheek and Sam wiped it away, apologizing. Gabriel shushed him and used a wing tip to soak up the other tears threatening to fall.

   “Gabriel, please,” Sam begged. “I need you to…” He took a shaky breath and continued. “I need you to take me, Gabriel. Claim me. Please.”

   Gabriel didn’t say a word before pulling Sam down into a kiss. He rolled them over carefully, and fanned out his wings once he was on top of Sam. They moved against each other for a bit, Gabriel’s erection coming back quickly. Sam moved his hands up into Gabriel’s wings again and he moaned, arching into the hunter’s fingers. It was no secret that an angel’s wings were sensitive. Every touch and stroke from Sam went straight to Gabriel’s cock, especially since it had been so long since they had been touched. Sam was being so careful and loving with them that Gabriel was on the verge of tears.

    Eventually, Sam set a rhythm with his hands and Gabriel was able to reach down between Sam’s legs and circle his entrance. Sam gasped and Gabriel continued, his fingers magically slick as he pushed one inside. Gabriel worked Sam open slowly, kissing his lips and neck and whispering softly in different languages, both modern and ancient. Once Gabriel started hitting his prostate, Sam had to grab ahold of the top of Gabriel’s wings, clutching them tightly. Gabriel groaned at the pressure and started to work faster.

   Once Sam was opened enough, Gabriel lifted off of Sam, lining himself up. He slicked up his cock and slowly pushed into Sam, his wings glowing brighter as he did. Sam moaned as he felt Gabriel fill him up, fitting into him perfectly. At this point, he was certain that they were made to fit together like a lock and key. Maybe this had been God’s plan all along. How better for Sam to redeem himself than to fall in love with an archangel.

   Gabriel bottomed out in Sam and he panted as he held himself above the hunter. His eyes followed Sam’s skin down his neck to his chest and eventually past his swollen cock to where they were joined. He dragged his eyes back up to Sam’s, so full of love and trust that just seeing it made Gabriel’s grace swell. As he started to move inside of Sam, Gabriel pressed his palm to the hunter’s chest and let his grace flow through the both of them, intertwining with Sam’s soul.

   Sam moaned as Gabriel’s grace went through him and the angel moved inside him. It felt like nothing he had ever experienced before. Sure, Gabriel was inside him but now it felt like more than that; like Gabriel had grabbed his soul and was caressing it.  Tears started to fall down the hunter’s cheeks as Gabriel moved in and out of him, steadily picking up the pace.

   _“Sam,”_ Gabriel communicated through his grace and Sam closed his eyes to feel it throughout his entire body. _“Be mine. Please. I want to be bound to you now and forever.”_ Sam gasped and opened his eyes, locking them with Gabriel’s. _“So many thousands of years on earth and I’ve never met anyone as important as you.”_

   Sam moved his arms down from Gabriel’s wings and cupped the archangel’s face. _“Yes, Gabriel.”_ He pulled Gabriel down into a kiss and moaned as he felt his climax grow closer. _“Let me be yours.”_

   Gabriel curled the fingers he had on Sam’s chest and sent a surge of grace straight to Sam’s soul. The grace wrapped around it and Sam could feel what felt like a brand sear something inside him. Sam grabbed on to the angel’s shoulders as he noticed something happening. It was just enough to push him over the edge and he shouted Gabriel’s name as he came all over his chest. Gabriel’s wings started to move and he held himself up as he used his other hand to cover up Sam’s eyes. Sam could feel the brightness this time, lighting up the warehouse for a second time that night as Gabriel cried out his name. His whole body was warm and Sam moaned at the added pressure of Gabriel’s come filling him up even more.

    The archangel came down on top of Sam slowly, wings still beating and cooling him off. Sam opened his eyes and gasped. Gabriel now had two extra sets of wings, smaller but seated just under his top set. The angel looked confused for a moment but then realized what Sam was marveling at. He smiled and set his chin on his hands on top of Sam’s chest.

   “You can see all my wings now, can’t you?” Gabriel asked, reaching a hand up to twirl his fingers around Sam’s hair.

   “Why could I only see one set before?” Sam reached out and ran a hand though the lowest set, causing Gabriel to shiver a bit.

   “You weren’t bound to me like you are now,” Gabriel explained. “We can do all kinds of things now. You can see my extra wings,” Gabriel fell quiet. _“I can talk with you telepathically…”_ He grinned and stretched up to kiss Sam. “Just think of the possibilities.”

   “How you been bound to someone before?” Sam bit his lip. “Is that how you know all this?”

   “Nope,” Gabriel stowed his wings and rolled off of Sam, lying next to him. “It was kind of a myth. In case you didn’t know, it’s a little taboo for angels and humans to shack up.”

   Sam turned toward Gabriel and propped his head up with his arm. “Then why did you bind yourself to me?”

   Gabriel’s eyes widened and he chuckled. “You’re kidding right?” Sam shook his head and Gabriel wrapped his arm around Sam’s waist to pull himself close to the hunter. “I have been in love with your soul since I saw it for the first time at that university.” He nuzzled his face into Sam’s neck and sighed. “It’s a little crazy, but I think Dad knew that your soul was meant for me.”

   “You’re saying that you think God made me for you?”

   “Yep.”

   “That IS crazy,” Sam laughed and held Gabriel tight. “Whatever the reason, I’m glad I finally got to see the real you.”

   Gabriel pushed away for a moment. “Don’t think I’m not still into the kinky stuff,” he assured. “I am most definitely still into the kinky stuff.”

   Sam grinned and kissed Gabriel. “I’d be disappointed if you weren’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't tell you how hard it was to write this chapter with my brain yelling at me to throw every single kink in the book in it. I hope you enjoyed this porn fest and you can hit me up on tumblr (archangelsanonymous) or twitter (@pattypixie)


End file.
